Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold
by Figment of Imagery
Summary: There's a new girl in the story with no remembrance of her past. She joins Jack and Will, and realizes deadly secrets in the process. Who is she really...? Read to find out. /Story beginning with The Curse of the Black Pearl/
1. Prologue

My life was undoubtedly bleak. Well, if you call pillaging random ships, sailing all day, and seeing sights that you landlubbers don't see, bleak. But none of you are pirates, so I won't hold anything against you. But then again, I ain't a pirate either. Despite my assorted scars, various tattoos and numerous gold-capped teeth, I was, indeed, not a pirate. For the whole of my 35 years, I had eluded the EITC and the reason for them to brand me as one. As I tell this story, I am in fact tracing the P branded onto my forearm that I had received in my later life, but as I have been instructed, I am starting from the beginning. To start from the very beginning would take a great deal amount of time, far too much than what I already have, so I will start from where my life took on full swing. Before then, just let me say, my Pap was always gone, I was raised by my cranky mother, I ran away and passed off as a cabin boy, grew to worship the sea, and hence here I am now. I know hardly anything of my past, so forgive the little odds and ends dwindling about here and there.

So now I will begin my story from when the dilemma was first instigated-

-the day I met _him_.

__**I hope you like it(: this is my first POTC story, so constructive critecsism(no idea how to spell that) is more than welcome.**


	2. New Bearings and a Dark Cell

**A/N: Most of these chapters will be relatively short, as i need to stretch the story out a bit longer :P  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own POTC, Johhny Depp, _The Black Pearl, _Justin Beiber, or anything besides Adelaine in this story.  
**

**:D knock yourselves out children...**

* * *

_Chapter one_

The night was unpleasantly frigid and the skies were teeming with dark and dour looking clouds, warring with each other for any ounce of space left in the already blackening sky. The rain had started to pour down in a slight drizzle, but had soon evolved into a steady downpour, soaking the back of a debased figure standing solemnly in an alleyway, clutching its sides in a vain attempt to keep warm. Adelaine Covert stepped attentively ahead, taking pains not to step in a puddle brimming with brown water and small clods of unidentifiable filth. The reason for her discreetness was that she had no evident weapon to protect herself with, as her double revolvers had been waterlogged during her not-so-joyous-swim in the ocean, and her sword had snapped, leaving her only with a thinly carved hilt and some jagged edges of silver.

Her footsteps echoed softly in the quiet streets of Port Royal, and she cringed every time she accidentally kicked a can, or walked into crates loaded with fruit, weapons and miscellaneous drugs.

She wasn't here for any particular reason, for she loathed Port Royal and all of its fancy navy brats and men in tight uniforms. She remembered passing a blacksmith shop during her jaunt through the town, and she was currently trying to find it in hopes to steal-err-_obtain _another sword.

Adelaine approached a row of buildings, one which had a swinging sign with a sword painted crudely on it and the paint chipping. She squinted in the darkness, trying to read it, but all she could make out was 'blacksmith'.

Adelaine shrugged. That was good enough. She didn't even think of trying the door for it was probably locked at this hour, and even if it wasn't the squeak of the hinges would attract attention. Adelaine stood in front of a high window, her quaint little nose brushing up against the bottom sill. She dug her fingers under the glass and pushed upward, the window opening with every shove. Adelaine stepped up onto a barrel and heaved herself forward, turning her fall into a roll as to not make too much noise. The place was chilly, as the fire had gone out long ago, and the walls and ceiling were covered in assorted swords, knives, and other metal work. Adelaine strolled around, running her finger along a finely crafted blade and taking her time to select her rapier. She was oblivious of the man's presence until she turned around and was almost speared through her facade with a sword. Her heart pounded in her bosom so strongly, she swore the man could hear it. She warily pushed the tip away from her face with her finger.

"Put that thing away, you might hurt someone with it."

The man swiftly snapped the blade back where it was in front of Adelaine's face and scowled.

"That's precisely what I intend to do, _pirate_," he spat. Adelaine glowered and took this as the time to scrutinize him, to perceive if he was a laudable adversary. He was youthful, about in his early or mid twenties; just a few years older than herself; he had an unscathed tan visage and a goatee.

She took a step to her right and they circled slowly.

"Ah, but that is where you're mistaken, lad," she spat. "I'm not a pirate."

The man raised an eyebrow but did not break tempo with her.

"So I'm just imagining you're soiled attire and double revolvers around you're waist, not to mention the culpable atmosphere about you?"

Adelaine grinned, and it was not one intended to attain connections.

"You could say that, yes." She grabbed a sword off the wall and blocked an attack from the man. "Though, if I just so happened to be one, you're hard-hitting approach would do you no good."

She blocked another attack and the blades sliced the air in a clean circle, and the two opponents switched between defense and offense mode repetitively.

"Port Royal's guard must be deteriorating," the man said, panting slightly. "for you're not the first pirate I've fought with today."

Adelaine's blade crossed with the man's, making an X in front of their faces.

"Not a pirate lad. But who was the other chap that you so happened to cross blades with?" they resumed sparring and Adelaine felt fatigue settling in on her arms.

"How should I know? I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," the lad hissed. "Probably a colleague of yours."

He dodged a blow from Adelaine and returned one on his own.

"Shame. Some of us can actually be very good company."

The room was filled with clangs and slices from the blades of the two adversaries.

"To other pirates! Men getting themselves drunk and bedding down with various women does not sound like very high-quality company."

Adelaine sneered.

"Suit yourself, pretty boy." She swung her sword at him and succeeded in landing a blow to his shoulder, to which he cried out in pain. Adelaine had no chance to do it again as the doors swung open and a dozen or so soldiers burst in and detained her by the arms. She grit her teeth and thrash about in the clutches of two red-coated men.

"Let go of me, you lobster backed swine!" she stomped curtly on one's foot and he yelled a curse in pain, loosening his grip on Adelaine's arm, but restoring it before she could flee. A tall man in a white wig, presumably the leader, strutted stiffly into the room and into the center of the group.

"Good work Mr. Turner. Two pirates in one day. Seems as this place has gotten a lot of attention recently." He raised his eyebrows at the lad who quietly expressed his gratitude for the compliment.

"I'm not a pirate!" Adelaine exclaimed, giving the leader her death glare. He turned his head and briskly walked over to her and pulled up both sleeves, revealing some tattoos and faint scars, but no P brand.

"I see. Well we'll change _that _in the morning. Take her away."

Adelaine kicked him in the shin, relishing his expression twisted in agony. She spat at his feet before being dragged brusquely out the door and into a prison-wagon. She was thrown into the back and the doors clanged shut, the clicking sounds of a latch being locked on the other side. Adelaine kicked the doors as hard as she could, but to no avail. She was flung backwards as the coach lurched into a start, and she looked out the barred windows at the city whirring by. A sigh escaped her pink lips and she leaned back against the wall, pulling her hat over her eyes. All too soon the coach stopped suddenly, the doors were flung open and Adelaine was dragged out, pulled down a flight of stairs and brusquely flung into a cell.

* * *

**A/N: I won't be continuing this story until i get at least 3 reviews, just to make sure that there are people who are interested in this story enough to come back and read it.****Please leave tips and/or maybe idea's for upcoming fluff scenes haha, cause the writing section of my brain unfortunately on a vacation. **

**So adios mate ^.^ Til next time.**


	3. ANew Friend and Unfreindly Circumstances

**A/N: I know i said I'd post after the 3rd review, but i got 2 reviews and 3 subscriptions, so I'm happy x'D****Thanks to all who reviewed/subscribed! It really means alot to me when someone likes my stories(:*gives virtual cookies***

**This chapter may seem a little rushed-as they all might be-but I hope you like it anyway(:**

_Chapter two_

* * *

Jack reclined placidly against a rough brick wall in the corner of his depressing little penal complex and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Before it could settle over him however, a door creaked open and the sound of something being thrown in jerked him out of his sleepy daze. The sound of a groan reached his ears, and he peeked one eye open. The cell door had been the one to his imprisonment, and the object that had been thrown in was, in fact, a girl. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes again. It was silent and peaceful for sometime, despite the whistling and chanting of the convicts next door; until Jack felt something prodding his ribs. He ignored it, until it got firmer and more forceful. He opened his eyes to see the girl kneeling beside him, jabbing his side with her finger.

"Luv, what are ye doing?"

The girl quickly with drawled her hand and settled back against the wall.

"Making sure I'm not sharing this bleak confinement with a dead man."

Jack grinned and settled back down under his tri-corn hat.

"Now, why would 'ey keep me in here if I wus dead, lass?"

The girl shrugged.

"Why do they do anything?"

Jack chuckled.

"I dunno, luv. I dunno."

Adelaine pulled her hat over her face and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Now, how does a pretty little lass like you get 'ere all by her onsie?" the man asked.

Adelaine shifted positions as her bottom was getting a bit anesthetized.

"Had some trouble getting a new sword. What about you?"

The man also shifted.

"Caught savin' a lass from nearly drownin'. Found out I was a pirate."

"And they threw you in here even though you saved her life?"

"Aye, luv."

"Bastards…"

The man chuckled but said nothing. They both said naught for quite a long time, the only noise coming from the fidgety inmates in the next cell over. Adelaine griped under her breathe a them, as their continuous whistling was austerely getting on her nerves. It must have been the same with the man, also.

"You keep doin' that forever, the dog is never goin' to move."

One of the men came over to the barred wall dividing the two cells.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Adelaine heard the man chuckle but say nothing more.

The other men finally quit their noise and settled in a circle. Adelaine swore she heard barrage, but dismissed it as she thought it was nothing more than shooting practice. She ignored it, until the rifle shots got louder and started to sound less like muskets and more like cannons.

"I know those guns!" the man shot up and ran to the barred window. This sudden movement gave Adelaine the perfect opportunity to get a good look at him. He had different colored dreadlocks, ranging from dark blonde to light brown; his dark brown eyes were lined with kohl, he looked about in his mid twenties, he had a thin moustache and a beard that was woven into two small braids, and there were beads and a thin long bone tied into his hair.

"It's the _Pearl_."

Adelaine froze and felt her blood begin to curdle. One of their fellow inmates came over back to the wall.

"_The Black__Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

The man just grinned back at him.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Adelaine stifled a laugh as the ragged man next door put on a puzzled expression and moved away from them. The other man turned to her, grinning.

"Come look, luv," He pulled her over to the window. There, in the port of Port Royal, in the midst of all it's glory, with it's black sails, and beautiful dark wood paneling, _The Black Pearl._ It truly was magnificent. The only thing that frightened the brown haired girl down to her toes was the un-dead crew. Suddenly she felt a brawny arm around her and a voice yelled, "Look out!" and she was tackled to the floor, the brown eyed man on top of her. Adelaine blushed deeply and sat up, before realizing that a cannon ball had struck the prison, developing a cavernous outlet in the cell next to them. Adelaine and the man watched pensively as the other disheveled convicts escaped through the hole. Before the last one went through, he turned to them and said, "My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all," then he vanished on the other side.

Jack grit his teeth.

"Bugger."

He looked around before grabbing the bone the other criminals had been using, and stuck his hand through the bars, waving it at the dog.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me and the lass now. It's you and ol' us . Come on. Come on, good boy."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"What on earth are you doing? You've really resigned yourself to that tactic?"

Jack grumbled.

"Well at least I'm doin' somethin'. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer."

Jack waved the bone around in circles, drawing the poor dog closer and closer each time. "That's it, that's it, doggy." Jack glared at the stupid dog and groaned, exasperated. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Suddenly there was a crash up the stairs and the dog bounded away, the keys still in his mouth. Jack cried out and reached after him.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

"Well you sure have a way with animals."

Jack turned his head to see the darned girl sitting with her arms folded across her chest, smirking. Jack sneered. Before he could reply with a stark comment, there was another crash and a prison guard was thrown down the stairs. Jack immediately flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the girl scoff.

"This ain't the armory!"

Jack peeked open one eye to see two men, Twigg and Koehler, coming towards them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg ? Captain Jack Sparrow," Koehler scoffed and Twigg spat. Jack heard the girl scoot back behind him, and he instantaneously felt a need to look after her, much to his apprehension. Twigg spoke. "Last time I saw you, you were all 'lone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Jack grinned.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Before Jack could bat an eyelid, Koehler had grabbed his neck and in a diminutive plot of moonlight, the dark skin fell away and only the bone was present. "So there is a curse. That interesting." He heard the girl emit a faint gasp behind him.

Koehler glowered menacingly at Jack. "You know nothing of Hell." He let go of Jack's neck with a jerk and both him and Twigg left. Jack turned around to look at the girl and put a protective arm around her.

"That's very interesting."

Adelaine quickly pulled her hands away from her mouth and looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"You know them?"

Jack with drawled his arm from around her shoulders and grinned, his gold teeth flashing.

"Aye, luv. I was cap'n of the _Pearl _once. They were my crew."

Adelaine scooted closer to him.

"Mutiny?"

"Aye, luv."

Adelaine was silent.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He didn't respond.

"Ain't your fault luv."

Adelaine patted his shoulder and turned away from him, lounging in the corner.

"I never did get your name, lass."

Adelaine hesitated.

"Adelaine. Adelaine Covert."

Jack grinned.

"Pleased to formulate your affiliation, Miss Covert." Adelaine chuckled.

"Likewise, Mister Sparrow."

"That be Captain, luv."

Adelaine rolled her eyes.

"_Captain _Sparrow."

Jack laughed and put an arm around her thin shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Get some rest luv. Big day tomorrow." He lay down, pulling Adelaine down with him. Adelaine blushed a bit and pulled slightly away, but Jack tugged her back again.

"Can't have you goin' anywhere, lass. N'case those reprobates come back again." He removed his arm from her shoulders and set his hat over his head, closing his eyes.

Adelaine smiled and settled down beside him, doing the same.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it(: remember, the more reviews, the faster a chapter gets posted! **

**Review, review, review!  
ALSO remember: Ideas for fluff scenes! If you have any, message me them. **

**Any questions/comments about the story please post in a review. Anything that doesn't have to do with POTC or this story please message me.**

**I wuv you all! 3 ta-ta!**


	4. Brink of an Adventure

**A/N: Thanks you to all the people who subscribed and reviewed(: That's the only reason I continue these stories.**_  
_

**Please remember, I only post a chapter if I get 3 reviews/1 or 2 reviews and some subscriptions. But I _must _have a review. Or else I don't see any point in continuing.**

**I'm actually almost done with the entire story, but I just have to upload it xD **

* * *

_Chapter three_

Jack rapidly jiggled the lock of the cell that he shared with Adelaine. His idea to pick the lock with the bone hadn't been exactly fruitful, but it was worth a shot. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and he jiggled the lock again, only pausing to turn around when Adelaine stirred. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Mornin' luv."

"Good morning, Captain."

Jack smiled and turned back to the lock, only to hear footsteps and reject the lock and flop down onto his back, and looking into the face of a questioning Adelaine.

"You! Sparrow!"

Jack lifted his head to see the eunuch he had fought with the day before. "Aye?"

The lad did a double take when he saw Adelaine sitting behind him. The girl glared.

"You measly little peasant," she hissed, earning a death glare.

"Good to see you again, _pirate_." Adelaine lunged at him, striking out at him through the bars.

"I'm not a pirate!"

"Luv!"

Jack pulled the livid girl away from the bars. Adelaine pulled away from him and sat, moping in the corner. The man glared at her before turning to Jack.

"You are familiar with that ship? the _Black Pearl_?"

Jack leaned back on his hands.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack leaned forward, off his hands and laughed.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." The man bit his lip. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Jack leaned back again and studied his nails.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"An' you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" The man charged at the bars, his angry mug just inches away from Jack's face.

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

Jack grinned.

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

The man backed away from the bars.

"I can get you out of here."

"Deal!" Adelaine exclaimed, jumping forward, just earning a glare from the man and from Jack.

"Move aside, luv," Jack scolded before turning back to the man. "How's that? The key's run off." The man stood up and examined the cell doors before inserting a bench's legs in between the bars of the door.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack stuck his lower lip out and scrutinized the lad/man.

"What's you're name, lad?"

"Will Turner."

"That stand for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will looked Jack up and down.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will stuck out his hand and they both shook. "Agreed."

Jack stood up. "Good. Now get me out of here."

"Wait!" Adelaine sprung up from her spot in the corner where she had observed the entire thing. "Take me with you! Please!"

Will growled.

"Why should we?" Adelaine glowered at him.

"I can be a valuable service to both of you." Will laughed.

"You? A female?" Adelaine bit the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from cursing him out.

"Please!" she begged. "This could be the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me!"

"I say we take her!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling. Will grumbled but muttered a faint "fine" before pushing on the bench and springing the door free.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that." Jack nodded and ran to a wall.

"Not without my effects!"

Adelaine stepped in front of Will. "You owe me a sword."

Will grumbled even louder this time, but agreed.

* * *

Soon they were kneeling behind some bushes at the port(after a quick trip to Will's shop to get a sword).

Will squinted at the ships. "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" he asked, pointing at the _Dauntless_. Jack shook his head.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship."

"Nautical term," piped in Adelaine. She received some odd looks from both Jack and Will, before Jack turned back to the whelp.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? how far are you willing to go to save her?" Will stiffened.

"I'd die for her."

Adelaine smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh my goodness, how sweet." Will glared menacingly at her, to which she just responded with a smile.

Jack smiled and stepped forward out of the bushes. "Oh good. No worries then. Get under here." He motioned the two of them to get beneath a canoe. They obeyed without a lot of indecision, but with a significant quantity of inquiring statements. Jack shushed them and they tiptoed in the direction of the sea, still underneath the canoe. Adelaine had doubts about Jack's plan when they hit the brim of the water, but was soon entirely fascinated once they had gotten below water and were walking in air bubble. She laughed out loud.

"This is amazing!" Will grit his teeth.

"This is either sheer madness or pure brilliance." Jack grinned. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Finally they rose up to the surface beside the _Dauntless _and climbed up the back of it, (no longer under the canoe), using the railings as ladders. When they reached the top, the trio un sheathed their swords and pointed them at the crew. Jack stepped forward saying, "Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship." Will appeared next to him.

"Aye! Avast!"

Adelaine groaned and Jack rolled his eyes as the crew started laughing. One of the men sneered at Jack.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and some woman. You'll never make it out of the bay!" Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose and winked at Adelaine.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"


	5. That Bloody Eunuch, Darn You Norrington

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic: whew :P long name...  
yes, haha but I have QUITE a few surprises, not just one, awaiting Adelaine in the next few chapters that will _definitely _make a big change in their '_relationship' _**

**Thank you, to all who subscribed ^^ naturally, I can't think of the other things I had thought of that I wanted to put here, so oh well :P *gives cookies***

**Oh yeah theres one! Only cookies for people who review! And i have alot of varieties :D**

* * *

_Chapter four_

After they had tied some of the men and thrown them into a dinghy awaiting them in the water, Adelaine lounged against a barrel on deck, waiting for Jack's plan to unfold.

"I have to admit, Jack, I highly doubt I could have come up with a plan such as yours." Jack grinned at her.

"O'course you could have, luv. Brilliant minds think alike." He winked and Adelaine laughed.

"I'm afraid, Captain, that my mind is quite dull compared to yours." Jack shrugged.

Will dashed across the deck and looked out at port, before turning to the other two. "Here they come."

Adelaine clapped and gave a squeal of joy, and Jack grinned widely.

"Quick, mate. Hide!" he said, shoving Will behind some barrels. Adelaine jumped up, ready to go search for her own hiding spot, when Jack grabbed her wrist.

"No, luv. There's no time. Hide with me." He pulled her over to a large pile of boxes and crouched behind it, his strong arm around Adelaine's waist, holding her close to his side. Adelaine felt her cheeks warming a bit as she examined Jack's face as he looked cautiously at the oncoming ship, the sun shining down on his tan features and beautiful brown eyes…

Adelaine stopped herself. Now was not the time to dwell on the captain, no matter how handsome he might be. She reluctantly took her eyes from his face and followed his gaze to the approaching _Interceptor_.

The men they had thrown into the dinghy were waving their arms and shouting at the oncoming ship, alerting them of their presence. The _Dauntless _was gaining on the little dinghy, and the men jumped overboard just at it splintered under the ship.

Jack looked down at Adelaine, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, before Adelaine blushed and averted her gaze. Jack only smiled and tugged her closer as the men from the _Interceptor _swung onto the _Dauntless._

Adelaine squinted at the man that seemed to be in charge. He was the man that she had kicked in the shin at the blacksmith's shop. She grinned evilly as he turned and his commanding voice rang out at his men.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Adelaine felt Jack push her and they leapt out from behind the boxes with Will and ran towards the side of the deck. Jack grabbed one rope, and Adelaine looked in consternation at the only lingering rope. Her feet were hastily lifted off the ground as Will picked her up and grabbed hold of the last rope and swung across to the _Interceptor _just as the Commodore shouted to his men, "Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_!" Adelaine was grinning generally from ear to ear when her feet touched the deck. She smiled at Will before turning to look at the men on the _Dauntless_, trying to swing over to the _Interceptor _but missing by a long shot. Adelaine whooped and jumped in the air as Jack bowed to the Commodore from across the decks saying, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Adelaine laughed and hugged Jack and tightly as she could.

"That was _exciting_!" Jack laughed.

"Glad you think so luv." He put a hand on the small of her back guided her over to him by the wheel.

"Now luv, hold the wheel like this and don't let it move. Savvy?" Adelaine rolled her eyes.

"I got it big-wig." She took hold of the spokes and Jack left and started digging around in some crates while Will sharpened his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me and my sister by herself. My sister went missing a few years after we moved there. After my mother died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, clearly uninterested. Will stood up and gazed at Jack.

"My father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Jack nodded, examining a bottle of some bubbly liquid.

"Don't drink that, Jack," Adelaine disciplined.

"Wasn't plannin' on it luv." He put the bottle down and turned to Will. "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him. Actually," Jack paused, squinting at both Will and Adelaine. "You both do. The lad definitely more than you, luv, but you sorta have his chin...oh bloody 'ell what am I sayin."

Adelaine squinted, replaying that statement over in her head. Bootstrap…Will Turner…she remembered rarely seeing her father as a young girl. Will angrily took a step forward.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack sighed.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

Adelaine laughed.

"Oh wow Will. Big family moment here."

Will ignored her and stepped forward, unsheathing his sword.

"My father was not a pirate." Jack turned and waltzed up to the helm.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Will glared at him and stepped forward again.

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Adelaine stepped back, letting Jack have the wheel, thoroughly enjoying this recent change of events.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack jerked the wheel, sending a yard swinging across the deck and into Will's stomach, who had enough time to drop his sword and hold on for dear life as it swooped over the sea. Adelaine smirked at Will as he angrily glared at her and Jack, who put a hand on Adelaine's back and winked at her yet again before turning to Will. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with Adelaine and me onesy, savvy? So," he swung the yard back, bringing Will thudding to the deck. Jack walked down to him and flipped the sword. "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Will looked back and forth between Adelaine and Jack, before his eyes rested on the girl.

Adelaine walked down and stood next to Will.

"You know lad, you yourself said you were willing to die for your bonny lass. If you're going to go to that extent, to offer your life, why not offer up something easier and just accept?" Adelaine raised her eyebrow pointedly at Will, who hesitated before taking the sword. "Tortuga?"

Jack nodded and grinned. "Tortuga."

Adelaine chuckled. "Good ol' Tortuga."


	6. Crazy Man

**A/N: I am so in love with this story haha xD I think it's so fun to write. Thanks for reviewing X-Nerd *gives cookies***

**When I was writing this, I was actually listening to the theme song lol**

**Jack sorta reminds me of that one song, Wild Ones. Look it up it's awesome B)**

* * *

_Chapter five_

Jack stepped off the _Interceptor _and onto the docks of Tortuga, inhaling deeply and grinning at Will.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Will wrinkled his nose.

"It'll linger." Jack chuckled and motioned for Adelaine to hurry off the ship.

"We don't have all night, luv." He looked around him. "In fact we don't have a lot of time at all," he said under his breath. "Come, children. Tortuga waits for no one. I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He set of at a jaunty strut with Adelaine and Will trailing behind, rolling their eyes.

"Ah! Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed, holding his arms out. Adelaine wrinkled her nose at 'Scarlett', for she had mounds of vibrant red hair, a red dress, and heavy pale makeup. Suddenly there was a _smack _and Jack's head whipped around to face Will.

"Not sure I deserved that." Will chuckled and Jack turned his head back around. "Giselle!" he exclaimed again. Adelaine just cocked her head at her. She wasn't all around gorgeous, but definitely pretty; at least, more so than the other girl.

"Who was she?" Giselle snapped.

"What?" There was another _smack_ing sound and Jack's head whipped once more around, facing Adelaine.

"I may have deserved that." Adelaine rolled her eyes and tugged Jack away from a throng of glaring women.

"Where to now, Captain?"

Jack's face lit up. "Ah! Follow me." He strutted off into a bar called _The Faithful Bride, _past a group of relatively _non skinny women _doing very unhygienic things to a poor man,and into a back room that reeked of pigs. Adelaine gagged and Will pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth. Jack, however, seemed unfazed. He grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it on a sleeping, round, old man, lying with the pigs. He sputtered and wheezed and finally sat up.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he swore, before realizing who was standing before him. "Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck." Jack knelt down in front of him.

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Adelaine's head was going in circles as she tried to trace what Jack just said. Finally she shook her head violently, unable to. Jack stood up and motioned to the man.

"Mate, I'd like you to meet me two accomplices. The noble William, and the bodacious Adelaine. Mates, meet my good friend, Joshamee Gibbs." Gibbs smiled at the two, and Adelaine smiled before turning to Will.

"Did Jack just call me, _bodacious_?" Will shrugged and tossed another pail of water on the man, earning a slap from Adelaine.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

Will leaned forward.

"That was for the smell."

There was momentary silence while Adelaine tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh and followed Gibbs, Will, and Jack into the tavern.

Jack turned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye," and motioned for Adelaine to sit with him and Gibbs. He ordered three tankards of rum, and settled into his chair. Gibbs leaned forward.

"So how did you two come across each other?" Jack grinned.

"The lass had gotten her tossed into a penal complex with me onsie and I promised her she could come with us when the lad busted us out." Gibbs looked questionably at Adelaine, who nodded and sipped her drink when it arrived.

"Alright down to business,' Gibbs stated, taking a gulp of rum. "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?"

Jack kicked his feet on the table before replying.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs nearly spat his rum across the table and onto Adelaine, if she hadn't dodged the sticky spewings, while Jack continued. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

Gibbs looked desperately at Adelaine, probably hoping that she'll throw in a comment.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl._"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Adelaine set her drink down.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Jack grinned broadly at her.

"My, my, luv. You do catch on fast."

Adelaine smiled and nodded pointedly at Will as the trio leaned in towards the center of the table.

"That is supposedly the _only _child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. He said he had a sister, but she had gone missing in her childhood, never heard from since." Adelaine sipped her rum, relishing Gibbs' expression as the news sank in.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment," Jack said before grinning. "But one can only hope." He held out his tankard for a toast. "Take what you can," Gibbs laughed and put his own in the middle. "Give nothin' back." Adelaine put her own tankard in. "With little regret." Their mugs clanked together and they all simultaneously drained their drinks. They gave their mugs bag to the bartender, said goodnight to Gibbs and went to retrieve Will.

"Ah, lad. I rented a room upstairs for you, here's the key. Might want to lock th' doors t' keep them women out." Jack pushed Will up the stairs and turned to Adelaine after he had shut the door.

"Adelaine." He cooed, putting a hand on the small of her back. "Now, the choice of where you'd like to sleep t'night is yours, luv." Adelaine smiled at him as he continued.

"You can join the whelp upstairs, or you can come with me back to the ship. What'dya say, luv?" Jack grinned at her and tugged her closer to him, just inches away from Adelaine's face.

Adelaine chuckled as he turned his head to be level with her mouth. His breathe smelled heavily of rum, and she suspected he had had a little too much to drink. When their lips were almost brushing against each other, Adelaine said "I'm sleeping in the hold tonight." Jack's head hung a little and he grit his teeth, regretting the fact he just missed a kiss. "But the hold ain't as comfortable as the cabin lass."

Adelaine grinned and pulled herself out of his grasp, playfully punching him on the arm and made her way towards the _Interceptor._

"Good night, _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

Jack grinned broadly as he watched her walk away. Was it his drunken mind, or was she purposely swaying her hips like that? She attracted him, not in the way the Tortugan whore's did, but in a different, more _innocent _way. He shook his head. What was becoming of Captain Jack Sparrow…


	7. The New Crew and Tales of Mutiny

_Chapter six_

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." It was morning, and Jack had roused Adelaine from her hammock; rather roughly from her point of view, and Will had joined them at the dock with Gibbs' and his crew.

Will raised at eyebrow. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Gibbs glowered at him out of the corner of his eye, and went to stand next to Jack as he scrutinized the crew members. He stopped in front of a weather beaten old man with a bright green parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"His name is Cotton, sir," Gibbs' interjected. Jack continued.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Cotton didn't answer, but just stood there, gazing at Jack.

"Cotton! Answer man!"

Gibbs butted in again.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Cotton opened his mouth to reveal the slimy stub left of his tongue, and Jack stuck his own tongue out and looked at it, as if to make sure it was there, much to the amusement of Adelaine. Jack shook himself and looked at the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"_Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!_"

Gibbs sighed. "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'"

"O'course it does." Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

Will looked them all over with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you've proved they're mad." Suddenly a new voice piped up. "And what's the benefit for us?" Adelaine raised an eyebrow and waltzed over to the figure, tearing the hat off to reveal long, dark hair. Jack appeared beside her.

"Anamaria."

There was a familiar _smack_ing sound and Jack's head snapped around to face Will, who said "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Jack shook his head.

"No that one, I definitely deserved." He turned back around to face Anamaria again, flinching slightly.

"You stole my boat!" the girl exclaimed.

"Actually-" Anamaria raised her hand to slap Jack again, but Adelaine grabbed her wrist and gave it a twist before she could. "Can't have you hittin' the captain lass. T'wouldn't be right." She let go of Anamaria with a jerk and a sideways glare, before slinking back behind Jack, who gazed admirably at her before turning back to Anamaria.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

Anamaria pointed her finger menacingly at him. "I will," she said through gritted teeth.

"A better one," Adelaine butted in. Jack nodded. "Aye, a better one!"

Before anyone could stop her, Will pointed at the _Interceptor. _

"That one." Jack snapped his head around.

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?" The crew erupted in a earsplitting '_aye_' and Cotton's parrot screeched "_Anchors away!"_

Gibbs looked at Jack with horror brimming his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Jack turned and looked him square in the eye.

"Well then it's good thing we ha' two."

* * *

The wind was appalling and the rain was whip lashing down on the tired backs of the crew of the _Interceptor_, struggling to keep the ship on course. Adelaine yanked as hard as she could on a rope, for two reasons. One, to tie down the sails, two, for hanging on for dear life. The ship was tossing and turning and the atmosphere and attitude of the crew sank down on everything like a heavy wet blanket. Will held onto a rope himself and had to yell to get anything said across.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" he asked.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we!" Adelaine yelled back. Gibbs struggled to stand upright as he made his way across the deck to where Jack was manning the helm.

"We should drop canvas, sir!"

Jack shook his head.

"She can hold a bit longer!'

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Adelaine screeched.

"Were catching up!" was his only reply. After an hour or so, the storm had passed and the entire crew was silent and tired. All were looking over the barriers of the ship to the lagoon around them, staring aghast at the many shipwrecks strewn everywhere in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs commented, taking a swig from his rum bottle. Adelaine wrapped her arms around her, just like the first night in the alleyway. But the bone-chilling breezes weren't the only thing making her shiver. Cotton's darned parrot kept singing "_Dead men tell no tales_" over and over again.

"That blasted bird," Adelaine grumbled under her breathe. She sat on a barrel next to Will and Gibbs, who were caught in a conversation.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will inquired. Gibbs shrugged.

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Will leaned back in shock.

"What? He failed to mention that." Adelaine rolled her eyes. "To you maybe. He told me one night in that blasted prison you sent me to." Will glowered at her.

"Your never going to drop it, are you?" Adelaine smiled sweetly and shook her head. Gibbs shook his head at the two and continued. "He plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Adelaine grimaced and even Will flinched back in his seat.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the-" Will stood up and did a swaggering movement, closely resembling the way Jack moved.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs took another swig from his bottle.

"Now Will, Adelaine, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot." He held up one stubby finger. "Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack? he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will and Adelaine both said simultaneously. Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

"But if he's only given a gun with one bullet, how did he get off the island?" Adelaine asked, her slim little eyebrows rising in question. Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will scoffed. "And what exactly did he use for rope?"

"Human hair." Jack's voice made all three of them jump, gazing up at him guiltily. "From my back." He turned back to the crew and started yelling orders. "Let go of the anchor!" Gibbs and Will dashed off to tend to their piratey duties, and Adelaine stood and walked over to the captain.

"Jack," she said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"Aye, luv?"

Adelaine leaned into him and he put his arm around her, his hand on the small of her back.

"What Barbossa and the crew did to you was disreputable. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jack chuckled.

"For a ruffian you sure are polite." Adelaine smiled and buried her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Jack felt his chest start thudding wildly and grinned, rubbing his hand along her back. Adelaine turned to face him.

"You're not too bad for a pirate yourself, Jack." She teased. She planted a small peck on his cheek before wrapping her jacket around her and walking away, looking to help Will with the sails.

Jack stood in silence, gently rubbing his cheek where Adelaine had kissed him. He smiled slightly, lost in thought, but then shook his head and turning to Gibbs and the crew.

"Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore." Adelaine stepped forward, and Jack felt his chest thud again.

"Can't I go?" she asked, her wavy brown hair blowing across her face in the wind.

"No, luv. It's safer for you to stay here." Adelaine frowned and stuck her lip out.

"That's not fair. I can take care of myself!"

Jack sighed. '_It's not you that I'm worried about_,' he thought to himself. He was more apprehensive that having her there would divert his mind from the task at hand, that and he didn't want her to get injured.

"You're stayin' here, and that's final." He frowned at Adelaine and she glared spitefully at him before turning on her heel and walking away. Gibbs stepped forward.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

Jack took in a breathe.

"Keep to the code."

* * *

Adelaine sat dejectedly moping on a crate in the corner. She dreadfully desired to go with Jack and Will, but she didn't want to cross Jack's orders. Adelaine sighed and held her head in her hands. Abruptly she jerked her head up and ran over to Gibbs.

"What's the bloody code?" she inquired. Gibbs looked at her pityingly.

"Shouldn't ye know lass?"

Adelaine flushed slightly.

"I'm not a pirate."

There were a few moments of silence and Gibbs contemplated what she had just said.

"Oh. Well, the code that the Captain meant was Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." Adelaine frowned and leaned against the barriers.

"No heroes amongst thieves then." Gibbs chuckled.

"Aye lass."

* * *

**Review Please (:**

**xoxo**


	8. Deal of The Curse

**A/N: Hello again (: **

**I'm trying to make chapters longer, but the fluff part of my mind hasn't really come back from Costa Rica yet. So bear with me, please. Some of it has returned, and I've added more bogus parts into the following chapters, but ideas are welcome haha. **

**I'm sorry if it's taken too long for me to update, I've been busy as my mom is away and I've been dubbed the new 'mini-mom' for a week. And my dog died. RIP Samson. **

**And my mom is expecting with the fourth boy of our family :P sheesh. So, updates might take longer now-no hard feelings?**

**Still, reviews are greatly appreciated(:enjoy, this chapta. MUAH**

* * *

_Chapter seven _

Jack pulled the dinghy up on shore and he and Will discreetly got out and sat hidden behind some outcropping rocks, while Barbossa's voice boomed over the cavern.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The cheers of the crew echoed off the walls and vibrated the ears of the two men hidden in the rocks. Will's gaze rested on a pale, skinny figure standing beside Barbossa. "Elizabeth," he muttered.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us" Barbossa's voice episodic Will's thoughts. "disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is-" Barbossa threw open the closure to the trunk of Aztec bullion.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." He pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. Will scrambled up the rock, upsetting a few mounds of treasure, but Jack roughly pulled him back down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will turned on him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you and the lass ever a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack stood up and made his way to the edge of the outcropping.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa boomed, greeted with angry cheers from the crew. "Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" yelled Barbossa.

"Hers!" yelled the crew.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." The crew laughed and Barbossa picked up a knife and held it to Elizabeth's hand. "Begun by blood, by blood undone."

Behind the rocks, Will pulled out an oar and hit Jack on the head, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage."

Back by the chest, Barbossa slit Elizabeth's hand and wiped the blood on the medallions. The dark skinned pirate known as Koehler spoke up.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel any different."

"How do we tell?"

Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot a man standing in the front. He was still for a moment, but then looked down at his chest and back at the crew.

"You're not dead!" Koehler growled.

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!" Barbossa angrily turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" To which she replied with a defiant "No."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa boomed, backhanding Elizabeth and sending her tumbling down the treasure heap.

Another dark skinned pirate turned on two pirates known as Ragetti and Pintel.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

Pintel hastily shook his head. "No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age!"

Ragetti butted in. "She said her name was Turner! You heard her!"

-Behind the treasure mound at the bank of the water, Will put a hand over Elizabeth's mouth to keep her from screaming and silently pulled her into the water.

-The pirates were sneering and began turning on Barbossa in the midst of their anger. Twigg glared up at their captain.

"You brought us here for nothing!" he snapped. Barbossa glared at him with vast aversion.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." This time Koehler spoke up, anger tingeing his tone.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

Another pirate agreed. "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

Barbossa's face was slowly turning red with anger at his god-forsaken crew.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

Koehler spoke again. "I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case."

Just then Barbossa's skeleton monkey started screeching at the top of it's lungs and pointing in the direction of Will and Elizabeth.

"The medallion!" Barbossa yelled. "She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" The crew hurried to do his bidding, but only to report that the oars were missing.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth finally arrived at the _Interceptor _and were hauled up by Gibbs and the crew.

Elizabeth groaned. "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Adelaine ran towards Will and dragged him up from the rope. "Hey, lad, where be Jack?"

Will looked up at her scared, round, hazel eyes and quickly looked away.

"He fell behind."

Adelaine abruptly let go of his arm and stepped back into the deathly silence of the crew. Everything was eerily quiet for a few minutes, before Gibbs gruffly walked across the deck to the rigging. "Keep to the code."

Adelaine crumbled into a heap on the deck and soon salty beads of tears trickled down of her dainty face and landed with a splash on the deck. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she felt for the Captain a little bit. No—that couldn't be it. Or could it?

No. It can't be it.

Was it? She could hardly hear Anamaria calling "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

Adelaine pulled up her head and glared at Will.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

Adelaine stood up and glowered at him menacingly.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He couldn't have fell behind."

Will rose angrily to meet her gaze.

"Well he did. Go find out yourself if you must."

Adelaine set her jaw. "Fine." She threw her jacket off and with a running start, leaped over the edge of the ship and into the cold water, ignoring the surprised cries of the crew.

Barbossa's first mate looked up suddenly at the tall, sturdy figure of Jack Sparrow.

"You." He hissed. The other pirates gathered around and gazed at Jack with surprise, anger, and hatred.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ragetti exclaimed.

Jack stepped forward.

"Am I not?" he looked down at himself. "Oh." Pintel sneered and cocked his pistol at him, pulling the safety off.

"Whatever. You will be soon."

"Palulay?palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili?" Jack stammered. Pintel raised an eyebrow and withdrew his gun a fraction of an inch. "Parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?"

"Parley?" a female voice said. Jack grinned and nodded.

"Parley! That's the one. Parle-wait, what?" he whirled around to see a soaking Adelaine, her hand on her hip and smirking.

"What in blue blazes are ye doin' here?" Jack hissed. "I told you to stay on the ship." Adelaine stepped forward to stand next to him.

"Will told me you fell behind."

"Well I most certainly did not you can tell him that. He knocked me o'er the head with some bloody oar."

Adelaine scowled. "Then he's got somethin' comin' when I get back."

Jack eyed her drenched figure and a sly smirk erupted on his face.

"You were worried 'bout me, weren't ye luv?"

Adelaine felt her cheeks slowly heated up and she looked away.

"Who in bloody 'ell are you?" Twigg asked, eyeing Adelaine up and down.

"Does it matter?"

Barbossa glared angrily at the two. "Forget the girl!"

Pintel sneered and pointed his pistol at Adelaine. "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!"

"That would be the French."

* * *

**Review please(: **

**XoXo**


	9. Neogitations

**A/N: Yeah, I said I might be late in updating, but I'm here right now and this chapter was ready. I think...**

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter ^^ /hee hee/ I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'll try and post as many chapters as I can while I'm on, but that might take a while. So, ta-ta and enjoy (:**

* * *

_Chapter eight_

Adelaine scooted closer to Jack, her mind filled with anger for Will, joy at proving him wrong, and fear at the un-dead zombie crew before her. Jack seemed to be taking pains to ignore her for her disobedience, for he stepped away and didn't so much as say another word to her. Adelaine snarled and put her hands in her pockets, already conjuring a plan to get him back.

Barbossa walked forward, his crew parting to let him into the melee.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack smiled and stepped forward, closely followed by a reluctant Adelaine.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Adelaine rolled her eyes and rocked back on her heels.

"We know who's blood you need," she said, just as Barbossa was giving the order to shoot them. Jack frowned at her and attempted to stomp on her foot, but she quickly pulled it out of the way and his heel landed on a gold bowl, tripping him onto his back. The crew laughed and Jack glared at Adelaine, who smirked disdainfully and turned back to Barbossa, who agreed to talk it over.

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Will in a cabin on the _Interceptor, _bandaging her cut palm.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked.

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Elizabeth."

She quickly pulled out the medallion and shoved it into Will's hands.

"It's yours."

Will turned it over in his rough hands, then looked up questioningly at Elizabeth.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent one to me and my sister. Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will Turner bit his lip.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood. My sister's blood. The blood of a pirate."

Elizabeth felt her chin waver and her eyes water.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Will slammed the medallion onto the table and rubbed his temple. Elizabeth looked at him one last time before running out of the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

Adelaine, Barbossa and Jack sat in the captain's cabin of _The Black Pearl _discussing the matter at hand. Adelaine sat reclining with her feet on the table, biting nonchalantly into an apple.

"No," disagreed Jack. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"How about I leave you both on some beach with the name of my old pet rat, while _I _sail away with _my _ship and throw apples back at you?" Adelaine piped in, looking innocently at the glares the two older men gave her.

"Don't push it luv," Jack hissed.

"Either way that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa challenged.

"How is that a problem?" Adelaine inquired, before jumping when Jack kicked her under the table.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Adelaine scowled, feeling left out from the ridiculous banter.

"You've just recently joined us miss, so you're word doesn't amount to much, does it Jack?" Barbossa growled, giving Adelaine a victorious but not so appealing grin when Jack agreed with him.

Adelaine snorted, then jumped and rubbed her legs as both men had kicked her this time.

"Funny ol' world, ain' it?" Jack said, offering Barbossa an apple. Just then the door burst open and the first mate entered, reporting that they were coming up on the _Interceptor_. The four stomped out and before Barbossa could get a good view of the ship through his spyglass, Jack jumped in front of him.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_-" Adelaine shoved him out of the way before finishing his sentence.

"And _I_ negotiate the return of your medallion! What say you to that?" Jack pushed her out of the way and onto the deck. "That was _my _idea you dismal little viper."

Adelaine stood up and kicked his shin, and was about to do it again when Barbossa jostled the two of them apart.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lass, you should very well listen to your superiors and learn to speak when spoken to, aye?" Then he turned to his first mate and ordered them locked in the brig.

* * *

**Review Please(:**

**XoXoXo**


	10. A Brig of Remembrance

**A/N: I had quite a** **lot of fun writing this chapter :D it originally started without any flashback, but i decided that we needed some sort of remembrance scene, hence this chapter. ^^ I hope I made everything clear enough and understandable, but if I didn't just ask and I'll be happy to clear things up for you. **_  
_

***throws ice cream cookies in the air* XD Hope you enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC (sadly), Johnny Depp, any of the characters in the movie, an Aztec Medallion, an iPod touch, and Justin Beiber. **

* * *

_Chapter nine_

Gibbs ran around deck, shouting orders to the crew-or what was left of it.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Elizabeth dodged Cotton as he ran past, quite nimbly for a man of his age.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us!" Anamaria replied.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth argued.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Anamaria snapped.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs shook his head. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria ordered. Gibbs agreed.

"Anything we can afford to lose, make sure it's lost!"

* * *

Adelaine and Jack were roughly shoved and locked in the brig by Barbossa's first mate, Bosun. They landed with a splash in knee-deep water and Adelaine struggled to stand up, as her foot was caught on something, tying her to the bottom of the ship.

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack observed, tapping his chin.

"Oh, I'm afraid I hadn't noticed, genius," Adelaine remarked, her voice saturated with derision. "Now help me out here."

Jack sneered at her. "I'm sorry, luv I'm afraid I can't bend over. It hurts me tail bone from where I landed on that bloody pile of gold!"

Adelaine returned the look. "Maybe if you would have tried a more _temperate _approach it wouldn't of have happened!"

"You disobeyed me!"

"So what? Dwelling over that isn't helping our condition any!"

"Ye mean yer condition. As I recall, _you're _th' one tied to th' floor."

"Were both in a damn cell! Ain't that a condition?"

Barbossa's booming voice interrupted their bickering. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Adelaine and turned away. Adelaine sighed, leaning back against the grimy wall and started fiddling with her foot binding.

"I only came back 'cause I was worried, Jack."

There were a few moments of discomfited silence, before Jack turned to face her and raised his eyebrow.

"Why were ye worried?"

Adelaine shrugged and started picking at her nails.

"Jack, I'm _Adelaine Covert. _Why do I do anythin'?"

Jack's mouth slid into his gorgeous crooked grin and scooted next to her.

"I believe you've stolen my line, luv."

"Oh well," Adelaine teased, smirking. Suddenly there was a loud _BOOM _and Jack strained his neck to look out a nearby porthole. "The _Interceptor's _turned around to face us now…they're _clubhaulin'_!" he turned and knelt, feeling around in the water. He reached Adelaine's leg, and succeeded in releasing her foot.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Don't be getting' used to it luv."

There was a strident _crash_ing sound, and Jack threw himself on top of Adelaine to shield her from the splinters and debris from the wall that just blew up.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled out the gap. Adelaine just rolled her eyes.

"Jack! The cannonball broke the cell! We're free!" she jumped up, only to trip on something shiny and splash face first back to the floor. Jack laughed.

"Quite graceful there aren't ye luv?" Adelaine glared, then turned around to see what she tripped over, but Jack was quicker. He reached forward and his hand returned with an object that made both Jack and Adelaine's eyes widen.

"An Aztec medallion," Adelaine whispered. She then recalled a hidden receptacle in her trousers that she kept her treasure in.

The medallion was hers.

* * *

_The fire swiftly consumed the desiccated ship and whizzed past the crew, flying down below decks. I felt a hand grab my arm and press something round and cold into the palm of my hand, and I looked up to see dear Will, gazing at me with sincere fright and worry. _

"_Take this. Father sent us two and this one is yours." _

_The screams of the crew cut him short from saying anything else. Will pulled me up to the highest spot on the ship and turned to look at me again._

"_Once the flames reach the Magazine, we're done for. Jump overboard, Addi. We don't have much time. Go!"_

_He pushed me towards the barrier and I leaped off the edge without looking back. As I descended into the cold, frosty waters there was a loud _BOOM _and I was flung forward with great force, the sound of splintering wood and crackling flames invading all of my hearing. I landed with a great splash in the icy waters once more, and frantically swam towards a large piece of driftwood floating not far off. I turned to look around me, looking for my brother._

"_Will!" I screamed but with no response. "Will! Will answer me!" I cried, my pleas growing frantic. My voice was lost when the great sight of that ship, black as night, _that _ship, the one that caused me to lose everything, sailed away into the distance. My eyes were locked on its ghostly outline, even when it was out of sight. I scarcely heard the deep cry of "Man overboard!" and felt myself being hoisted up, then everything went black._

* * *

Adelaine's head shot up and she looked at Jack with awe-struck horror in her eyes.

"Jack," she croaked.

"What luv? What is it?" he leaned forward, sensing the distress in her face.

"I'm a Turner."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh surprise, surprise right ;D unless you might have guessed. Then that sorta takes away the surprise part a bit. **

**Anyway, review to tell me if you liked it or not (: **

**...please? :3**

**XoXoXo**


	11. Chasing the Medallion

**A/N: Yeah, you're all probably tired of these but oh well. You must go through the pain once more :D**

**Anyway, i know I've left out alot of Jack/Adelaine fluff/romance scenes so there will be more coming up, trust me. **

**I'm up loading these because they were already on my computer and were finished, but i don't have any finished chapters past 12, so bear with me here.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

_Chapter ten_

Elizabeth reached a hand to her neck, to find nothing. No medallion.

"Will! The medallion!" she looked at him with wide eyes and Will ran below to search for it.

* * *

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa screeched at his crew. Ragetti and Pintel fired a cannon that fizzed over to the _Interceptor, _severing the mast which fell onto the hold, trapping Will inside.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Grapple hooks were thrown hastily onto the _Interceptor, _and yelling pirates swung over onto the deck.

Adelaine peered around the corner of the ship and eyed around to see if the coast was clear. Jack ignored her efforts and swiftly scuttled out onto deck into the middle of the hubbub.

"Jack!" Adelaine hissed after him. "Their gonna see you!"

Jack rolled his eyes and motioned for her to hurry after him. "Don't worry about that 'til it happens, luv. Now come on before I leave without you."

Adelaine scowled but quickly ran after him, as Jack grabbed two ropes right out of some pirates' hands, causing them to fall overboard.

"Thanks very much," Jack said handing one to Adelaine and they simultaneously swung onto the _Interceptor. _

"Jack! Adelaine!" Gibbs called. Adelaine was the first to hit the deck, and she gave Mr. Gibbs his rum canteen they had found on their way out the brig.

"Sorry mate, it's bloody empty," was all she said before running with Jack over to Elizabeth, who glared at him.

"You wretch!" she snapped, readying to slap him. Adelaine grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to and Jack cocked her head at her.

"You are really handy at stopping that luv. I should have you around more often."

Adelaine rolled her eyes. "Where's William?" she asked Elizabeth, who looked around frantically before seeing him in the hold.

"Will! Will!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth!"

Jack turned around to see Barbossa's darn monkey scurrying off with the medallion, and Adelaine grinned to herself that Barbossa was stupid enough to forget the last medallion, hidden deep in her secret pocket.

"Monkey!" Jack said, dashing off after it.

Elizabeth and Adelaine struggled to lift the grill off the deck so Will could escape.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth exclaimed before being dragged off by a dirty pirate. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!"

Adelaine leaned down over the grill, locking eyes with Will.

"Will! Listen to me! I'm a Turner! I'm you're sister!"

"What?"

Adelaine felt herself being pulled by a pirate, and she kicked out with her feet, sending him tumbling over board.

"I'm your sister Will! I remember everything now! I remember the fire and I remember running away and-_mmph!" _she felt a hand being clasped over her mouth and being dragged towards the _Pearl._

"Adelaine! _Adelaine!_"

She was flung roughly onto the deck of the _Pearl_ and tied onto the mast with the rest of the crew.

She caught sight of Jack and Barbossa's monkey out of the corner of her eye.

"Jack!" she called. Jack locked eyes with her and smiled briefly, before turning back to the stupid monkey.

"Thank ye Jack," Barbossa said, his normally gruff voice somewhat quiet.

"You're welcome."

"Not you," he said, rolling his eyes. "We names the monkey 'Jack'." He turned to his crew. "Gents, our hope is restored!"

Adelaine grinned maliciously inside her head. _Oh no it's not. I have the last medallion. And you don't so HA._

His crew cheered and lit the kegs of gunpowder, leading back to the _Interceptor_. Pintel circled the crew, his pistols at ready.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." He threatened loudly. Adelaine rolled her eyes. _Alright. Parley. Oh, guess what. You didn't do anything._

The sky was filled with a great _boom _and everyone watched as the _Interceptor _was blown to bits.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, nearly on the verge of tears. She ran forward and attacked Barbossa. "Stop it! You've got to stop it!" Barbossa pinned her arms by her sides and grinned gleefully.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He then pushed her to the crew, who groped at her with their dirty hands.

"Barbossa!"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice, which turned out to be a sopping wet, but very much alive, William Turner.

"Will!" Adelaine and Elizabeth exclaimed in joy.

"The women go free!" he pointed the pistol at Barbossa, clicking the safety off.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa scoffed. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." Adelaine heard Jack mutter. Will pointed the gun at his own chin.

"You can't, I can."

"Like that…" Jack finished. Barbossa squinted at Will. "Who are you?" Jack immediately leaped up. "No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch, by the way."

Will and the rest of the crew ignored him, as Adelaine watched, fascinated.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will stated, glancing briefly at Adelaine before turning his eyes back to Barbossa once more. "I am his only child."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti stated, crossing himself. Will still kept the barrel of his gun to his chin.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Barbossa snarled. "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Adelaine go free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Adelaine saw Will glance at Jack, who was jumping up and down and pointing at himself.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Adelaine wiggled in her spot against the mast, the abrasive threads of the rope digging in to her arms.

Barbossa grinned. "Agreed."

* * *

**Review?**

**XoXoXo**


	12. On the Island of Rumrunners

A/N:** Here I am again :D Haha anyway, we're nearing the end of the story. Anyone like for me to do the next movie? I see no motive to do it unless people want me to.**

**Anyways, I don't really have anything to post here, so enjoy this chapter! i think it might be longer than the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC, hot dogs, the destroyed _Interceptor, _any Katy Perry albums, and a dalmatian.**

* * *

_Chapter eleven_

Bosun had tugged her out of her uncomfortable position next to the mast, and was now holding Adelaine's wrists as she waited her turn to be planked. Pintel jeered at Elizabeth, who was now standing on the wooden board overhanging the edge of the ship.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

Will struggled from where four pirates held him from escaping. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

Barbossa sneered and turned to face him. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Adelaine's gaze met with Will's for a brief second before he was gagged and Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew chuckled and yelled 'Aye.' Barbossa grinned.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Adelaine's jaw dropped and she watched as Elizabeth's pale face dropped to an even whiter shade, then she stiffly pulled the burgundy dress over her head and tossed it to Barbossa. "It goes with you're black heart." Barbossa chuckled and held the dress to his face. "It's still warm!" the crew laughed. Elizabeth slowly turned around to face the sea, and Bosun growled saying "Too long!" and stomping on the board, making Elizabeth fall over off the edge. Adelaine felt herself being pushed towards it herself.

"You barbarians!" she screamed, aiming a kick at Barbossa, who dodged.

"Well apparently you don't know the meaning of _Pirate_!" he snarled, scowling at her. Adelaine stuck her tongue out and was jostled onto the plank.

"Don't hurt the lass!" she heard Jack yell out. Barbossa's face lit up.

"Ah! Does Jack have a soft spot for the lady?" he turned and smirked at Jack, who was grimacing at his sudden outburst, before pulling Adelaine to himself. "Well I suppose we'll have a gift for her." Adelaine wrinkled her nose and turned her face away at Barbossa's rancid breathe, and Bosun bound Adelaine's hands and feet. Barbossa chuckled.

"Let's see how well you can swim with that. But now, let's have Jack go first." They pulled him up to the plank and waited. He turned to Barbossa.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Barbossa chuckled again, more menacingly this time.

"Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip!"

"I did notice," he replied through gritted teeth. Barbossa brandished his sword and pointed it at Jack's neck.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it. Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." He handed the fire arm to Jack and waved his sword at him, telling him to be off, but Jack ignored him.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us another pair of pistols."

Barbossa scowled.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the other lady, let this one drown and starve to death yourself." With that said, he threw the pistol into the sea and Jack leaped down after it. Barbossa turned to Adelaine with an evil grin. "Off you go now miss." With a shove, Adelaine toppled into the sea with a splash. She struggled to get her limbs untied so she could swim, but it was to no avail. She pulled her wrists up to her teeth and bit at them, but only succeeded in letting her air supply go as she sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean. Tiny sparks had been visible around her eyes and everything was going black when two strong arms lifted her up and pulled her to the surface.

* * *

Jack held a limp Adelaine in his arms as he swam steadily towards the small shore ahead. He tossed Adelaine down on the white sand and waited, but when she didn't do move or say anything, dark clouds of anxiety settled in.

"Luv, wake up," Jack urged, cradling Adelaine's head in his lap and hastily undoing her jacket, ripping it off her body like a poisonous serpent. "Luv, Adelaine! Wake up! Please wake up." Elizabeth heard the commotion and settled into the sand beside the two. She pressed two fingers to Adelaine's neck and bent down to put her ear beside her mouth before saying with relief, "She's alive."

"Well she doesn't look alive does she?" Jack snapped, shaking Adelaine by the shoulders. "Wake up you darned little girl!" Elizabeth put a reassuring hand on Jack's shaking shoulder. "No, Jack. She'll come to in a little bit. We need to make her as comfortable as possible."

Jack immediately hoisted Adelaine up into his arms and ran inland, setting her under the shade of a palm tree and covering her back up with her jacket, as that was the only thing available at the time. He turned to the sea to perceive _The Black Pearl _sailing off into the distance and he grit his teeth. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth asked. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack grumbled and stood up, making his way into the woods.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice-unlikely -young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Elizabeth caught up and stood behind him, watching with a less than amused attitude as Jack knocked on a tree, took a few huge strides, and jumped up and down a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack glared out of the corner of his eye and opened a secret cellar door under the sand. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" He turned and roughly shoved a bottle of rum into her hands saying "Welcome to the Caribbean luv."

Elizabeth just stared at him with shock as he strutted back to Adelaine's limp body, with two rum bottled in each hand. She stomped her foot and went off with a huff in the other direction.

* * *

Jack flopped onto the sand beside Adelaine and took a swig from his rum bottle, setting the other by the girl's head for her to drink whenever she woke up. If she didn't, he would just drink it himself. Although he hated to say it, Jack was hoping for the latter. He sat there in silence for about an hour, watching the sun set, tingeing the horizon red and orange and slowly but surely losing his sober-ness. A stirring beside him caused him to snap out of his fantasy of a land with never-ending rum supply and he turned to see Adelaine sitting up on her elbows, looking dizzy and a wee bit green.

"'Ello luv." Adelaine smiled and scooted next to Jack, grabbing the rum canteen on the way.

"Maybe I should get used to you saving me," she teased, leaning on his shoulder. "Thanks, Jack." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before uncorking the rum bottle and taking a swig.

* * *

Jack held Adelaine's hand, and Adelaine held Jack and Elizabeth's hand as they danced around their bonfire singing "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

They all walked around, swaying with too much alcohol. Adelaine laughed and flopped onto the sand. "I love this song!" Jack grinned, almost falling over but steadying himself at the last minute.

"And really bad eggs! Ooh!" He flopped down ungraciously next to Adelaine with Elizabeth on his other side. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Elizabeth swung her rum bottle in the air. "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

Adelaine took a swig from her half empty bottle.

"And you'll be able to go wherever ye want, no one to tell ye otherwise!"

Jack laughed. "Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire wow'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

Adelaine leaned into Jack, and he put an arm around her and Elizabeth.

"It must have been terrible here Jack," Elizabeth muttered, closing her eyes, and Adelaine agreed. "Yes Jack. Must have been dreadful."

"Oh, yes luv. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Elizabeth sat up abruptly.

"Mr. Sparrow! I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." He grinned and twirled his mustache. "I know precisely what you mean, luv."

Elizabeth stuck her bottle out for a toast. "To freedom."

Jack held his bottle up as well. "To the _Black Pearl."_

Adelaine refused to be excluded and copied them as well. "To endless amounts of rum!" Jack's face lit up. "I second that!" they doused their bottles, and Jack fell backwards with an arm around Adelaine and her head on his shoulder, while she drew patterns on his chest with her finger tip. Jack stroked her back gently and pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck before both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, there was some Adelaine/Jack fluff in this(: **

**I hope you're all satisfied.**

**Please Review**

**XoXoXo**


	13. A Wedding To Plan and A Curse To Lift

**A/N: Hey there my lovelies(: I am saddened that I havn't gotten any reviews at all, but *sigh* i can't make you review.**

**I'm not going to be doing the next movies, because of lack of interest in this one. Maybe if the interest picks up _ALOT _I will.**

* * *

_Chapter twelve_

Jack woke up to the sleeping face of Adelaine and he smiled broadly. He kissed her forehead and her eyes flickered open, then she grinned, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. Jack placed a hand on the back of her head and was slowly pulling her towards his mouth, when the smell of something burning reached his nose. The two of them coughed and sat up, and Adelaine pulled her shirt rim over her nose.

"Errrg, what is that appalling stench?" she grumbled, squinting at the morning sun. Jack turned to see Elizabeth piling boxes and boxes onto a huge bonfire, growing by the minute. He and Adelaine stood up abruptly and started running towards her.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

Adelaine leaned in closely to Elizabeth, still semi-drunk along with Jack.

"You barmy beast!" she hissed. Elizabeth ignored her.

"Yes the rum is gone."

Jack looked at her in comprehensive revulsion. "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth snapped her head around to glare at him.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Adelaine and Jack just stared at her, their mouthed slightly agape, their drunken minds trying to contemplate what she had just said.

"But why is the rum gone?" Adelaine whined. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat in the sand, overlooking the sea.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow, Miss Covert. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled his pistol from his belt, pointed it at Elizabeth, thought better of it and walked away. Jack threw his hands in the air and strutted away on the beach muttering "_'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here,__Jack. Must've been terrible for you_.' Well it bloody is now!" he ran to catch up with a fuming Adelaine.

"She burned the rum, the food, the shade, the _rum_!" Adelaine tugged on her hair and stomped viciously ahead. "Not to mention I slept with you, Jack." She stopped to eye him warily. "We didn't, _do anything, _did we Jack?"

Jack gazed into space for a matter of seconds before turning to her. "No, I believe we didn't luv."

"Good." Adelaine looked ahead again and stomped off, Jack following. "Would it ha' been that bad luv?" he asked, stopping to stand side by side with her. She sighed and ran a tan hand through her hair.

"I'd probably regret it. I always thought it should be with someone you love and care for, not after you're marooned and drunk lying on some god forsaken beach."

Jack held his hand to his face and started picking at his nails. "That is a quite reasonable, reason, from one's perspective such as yours, but the way you were acting quite recently seems to admit that you harbor some feelings that may or may not but in all probability have something to do with me."

Adelaine smirked and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "Don't act like I was the only one being all cuddly. You even tried to kiss me this morning. I'm starting to suspect you harbor your own feelings." Jack winced before righting his composure and smirking. "Captain Jack Sparrow does not love, luv. It's not in his nature."

Adelaine just raised her eyebrow at him, giving him a look that said clearly she thought otherwise, and turned to the ocean and stopping herself. She stared out, her mouth agape, staring at the distance. Jack turned to see what she was staring at, and grumbled "There'll be no livin' with either of them after this."

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!"

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

Elizabeth, Adelaine and Jack had been taken aboard the _Dauntless, _with much grumbling from Jack and Adelaine and malicious grins from Elizabeth every now and then, but now she was arguing with her father, Governor Swann, about whether or not they should go after Will.

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me."

"Excuse me, governor, Lizzie, for butting in," Adelaine interrupted. "But please let me remind you that" _*wheeze* _"that's my brother you're talking about."

The governor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Turner, you've told us only seventeen times."

Adelaine grinned and swayed a little, still half drunk, before settling beside Jack.

"Well why don't you listen to her!" Elizabeth argued. "She's worried about her brother!"

Governor Swann glanced at Adelaine, who was competing with Jack to see who could blow the biggest saliva and rum bubble.

"Ah yes, she seems very concerned."

"Father-"

"No! Elizabeth!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said, giddy from beating Adelaine who was now moping in the corner. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black__Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Commodore Norrington answered, glaring sideways at Adelaine, remembering her kicking him in the shin.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Adelaine abruptly stood up. "Did you say wedding? Oh I love weddings!" she laughed, leaning on Jack.

Governor Swann stared, shocked but pleased, at his daughter. "Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

She hesitated. "I am."

Jack leaped up. "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" he twirled Adelaine in a circle, and then realized the glares from the navy crew. "I know. 'Clap him in irons' right?"

Adelaine looked at him, puzzled. "What do irons have to do with weddings?"

Norrington glared down his nose at the two. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You and Miss Turner will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack and Adelaine grinned. "Inescapably clear," Jack replied, the same time Adelaine said "Inevitably."

* * *

It was later that night, close to midnight, when the _Dauntless _pulled up to the Isla de Muerta. Adelaine and Jack were sober now, and Adelaine was now complaining how she wanted to go with Jack and the Commodore to the boats. Norrington, of course, turned his nose up at her pleas and ordered his men to keep her aboard deck, so here she was, moping her heart out.

* * *

Jack and the Commodore rode in the dinghy just outside the cavern.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush," Norrington stated. Jack chuckled.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the be Jesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" he slung his arm around Norrington's shoulder. "Wha'dya have to lose?" The Commodore wrinkled his nose and peeled Jack's arm off his shoulder. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

* * *

On board the _Dauntless_, two of Norrington's soldiers dragged Elizabeth and Adelaine into a cabin.

"Sorry, but for your own safety," a soldier apologized, and Adelaine immediately remembered him from the dinghy incident back at Port Royal.

"Coward! The commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth struggled against the man's grasp. The man rolled his eyes and shoved both girls in the room.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He abruptly slammed the doors and there was a clicking sound that was all too familiar with Adelaine.

"We're locked in mate."

"No, duh!"

Adelaine frantically looked around and her eyes rested on the window. "You can sit here and mope all you'd like lass, but I'm getting' outta here. Join me when you're ready!" Adelaine silently climbed out of the window, and climbed down just like she, Jack and Will did that very first day. She quietly slid into the black water, and swam over to the lead dinghy where Jack was as it slipped under the entrance to the cavern. She laughed to herself when the men, Jack and Norrington gazed into the water with fright when she tapped the bottom of the boat. Her head came up for air, and Norrington's expression of fear quickly turned into anger.

"What on earth are you doing? I specifically remember ordering you to stay on board the _Dauntless_!" Adelaine smirked and pulled herself into the boat and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Ah, yes, my dear Norrington. But unfortunately for you, I had no intention of obeying."

His face was twisted with rage, and then Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mate, I'd think it'd be far worse _not _to bring her."


	14. Death Takes It's Toll

**A/N: Oahkay (: here I am with chapta THIRTEEN of this darned series. I hope you all enjoy these.**

**I thank you all as dramatically as possible as I can online, for the reviews.**

**Although I know stories that have like, 137 reviews by the 13th chapter, so maybe this one is an exception? Bleh. I can't chain you to your desks and threaten you with your to review. So maybe just save me the anxiety and do it yourselves? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?_  
_**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen_

The dinghy slowly made its way through the cold, dark waters surrounding the cove; the only sound being made was the oars slicing through the water, drawing Adelaine and Jack closer and closer to Barbossa and Will. Adelaine's eyes flitted around frantically, and her heart pounded in her chest with such force she thought for sure Jack and everyone else in the small boat could hear it.

She loved these moments, the ones preceding something that you knew was going to be exciting. When your adrenaline is pumping at full speed, and you want those torturing moments full of anxiety to just go away, but at the same time relishing in them and wanting to stay in the small pocket of jittery bliss forever.

Jack looked over at Adelaine and smiled to himself, watching with amusement her shivering hands and bouncing knees. He had been through moments like this many times before, and had had a lot of practice controlling his jittery feelings, as Adelaine had not. He reached over and put a strong arm around her lanky shoulders, and their eyes met, green on brown. Jack smirked and pulled her to him so that their sides were touching, and Adelaine closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, calming her insides. Jack leaned down, so that Adelaine thought he was going to kiss her, but his lips brushed her ear and said "Calm down, luv. Everythin's goin' to be fine."

Adelaine rested her head on Jack's burly shoulder and sighed. "I hope Will's okay."

Jack rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure the whelp will be fine."

Norrington rolled his eyes at this tender note of affection, but snuck glances out of the corner of his eyes every once in a while, wondering if him and Elizabeth could ever be like that.

The dinghy came as close to the cavern as any of the men on board wanted to get, so Norrington ordered Jack to swim for shore. Adelaine pulled out of his grasp and was about to follow Jack over the side when a firm grip on her arm held her where she sat.

"She stays here," Norrington snapped. "In there is no place for a woman. You should have obeyed my orders and stayed with Elizabeth."

Adelaine frowned and was about to snap back with a snarky comment when Jack cut her off.

"She comes with me. Ye know piratey business and all. She won't do much good ou' here sittin' like a mantel piece. Come luv." Norrington reluctantly let go of her arm, he wanted to ask her about women, despite her being a pirate. Not that she'd talk to him anyway. Adelaine jerked away from him and slid down into the water's frigid grasp and followed Jack as he swam silently into the cavern, away from the dinghy and Norrington. The swim wasn't particularly enjoyable, and once or twice Adelaine thought something brushed against her foot, and she didn't even want to think about what it could have been. Jack pulled himself out of the water and onto a large rock, and gently but firmly helped Adelaine up next to him. Both smiled at the other, and then Jack had to ruin the moment and turn away, looking over an outcropping to where Barbossa and his crew had gathered, ready to slit Will's throat. Adelaine paled in the darkness and reached for Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze. He turned to her and sent her a look that said everything will be okay, and as much as Adelaine wanted to believe it, she couldn't. Jack pulled away and around a corner just as Barbossa was saying, "Begun by blood—"

Adelaine hissed in the darkness and turned to follow Jack, who was squeezing through the crowd muttering "Beg you're pardon" "Excuse me" "Coming through". Adelaine reached for his hands and he pulled her through the crowd along with him.

"By blood—"

"Jack!"

Both Jack and Adelaine looked up to see Will's grinning face beaming down at them, and Barbossa's infuriated one beside it.

"S'not possible!" He growled, glaring down at them.

"Not, probable," Jack corrected, smiling victoriously. Will and Adelaine's gazes met, and they both shared a grin, the word 'Adelaine' remaining unspoken on Will's lips, before worry overtook his face and he turned to Jack. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack grinned, and stepped forward, having let go of Adelaine's hand. "She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

Adelaine bit her lip thinking, _And I promise to save you, Will. _

Barbossa snarled at the two of them.

"Oh shut up! You're next!" he bent down to Will's neck again, ready to slit it, and Adelaine prayed silently that Jack had a plan.

"You don't want to be doin' that, mate," Jack's voice cut through her thoughts, and in that moment she just wanted to squeeze him. Barbossa growled at him.

"No, I really think I do."

Jack shrugged and put an arm casually around Adelaine's shoulders. "You're funeral."

Barbossa stopped mid way, sighed, and turned once again back to Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well," Jack began, stepping forward and taking his arm off Adelaine's shoulders. "Because the _HMS Dauntless,_pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Ripples of chatter and surprise ran through the crew before quieting down when Barbossa yelled at them, but Jack wasn't done yet.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Adelaine knew exactly what he was doing, and took to scrutinizing the crew while he worked it out in that charming way that only he could do.

"Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa stared at him, pondering this new statement.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

Jack held his hands up and shook his head vigorously. "No, no by all means, kill the whelp. Just not now."

From where she was standing, Adelaine stared at him, her mouth hanging open, before she regained her composure and kicked his shin.

"You _bastard_!" she hissed at him. He turned to her; his face contorted in pain and irritation, and grabbed her wrist before she could slap him.

"Put a sock in it you little viper. It's part of the plan. Just hear me out, and if it don't work, _then _you can slap me until the cows come home. Savvy?"

Adelaine glared at him and wrenched her hand from his grasp. "I loathe you."

A flash of sadness and a hint of surprise etched across Jack's face, but not long enough for Adelaine to register it. "The feelin's mutual." He whirled back around, and pushed the girl to the farthest, darkest corner of his mind, and marched up the small hill to stand by Will. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," he picked up four of the Aztec coins out of the chest, ignoring a gasp from Adelaine. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every," he dropped one in with a clang. "Last," he dropped another. "One," he dropped a third, and Adelaine searched his face, puzzled. Hadn't he taken four?

Will stared at Jack's face, his own blank. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

Adelaine marched right up to his other side, pushing Barbossa out of the way and glaring at Jack.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, looking quite proud of himself. Adelaine just stared at him herself, her face full of anger, sadness, and adoration. Jack thought for sure he was imagining the last one, but sure enough, it was there. Adelaine felt her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"Why Jack?" she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. A single salty tear fell when he didn't respond. Jack turned away, back to Barbossa refusing to meet her gaze.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder," Barbossa growled.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore." Barbossa laughed and shook hands with Jack. "We have an accord."

Jack grinned and turned to the crew. "All hand's to the boats!" Then he realized the dirty look Barbossa was sending in his direction. "Apologies. You give the orders." Barbossa grinned his evil, dirty, yellow smile and turned to his cursed crew.

"Gents, take a walk."

The cheers of the crew were deafening, and Jack cringed a bit. "Not to the boats?"

Adelaine knelt down beside Will, who held her in his arms while she cried silently. Part of her didn't even know why she was crying. Part of it was anger that Jack planned it all this way, feeling that he just used her to get to Will. And maybe, a hint of, love? No. She refused to believe it. But no, it was there.

Adelaine buried her face in Will's shoulder. It was Jack. It was all Jack. She wished she had never met Jack. She wished he had never come into her life. But if he hadn't, she would have never been reunited with her brother.

Maybe he _was _good for something.

Will hushed her cries softly, rocking her back and forth on the stone floor. Barbossa scoffed at them, and turned to his own business, and started talking with Jack.

Adelaine sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I love you, Will," she whispered. His arms tightened around his baby sister and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, little sister."

Adelaine wrapped her arm around him and gave him a squeeze, and then pulled away. Will tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before his face hardened and he turned to Jack, who was standing a few feet away, looking quite a bit like a kicked puppy as he watched the exchange.

"Leave her alone Jack," Will said, his tone hard and icy. "Don't you ever come near my sister again."

Jack looked longingly at Adelaine, who turned her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured," Barbossa's voice interrupted the trio. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

Jack's face hardened and he lost the hurt puppy look. He sent Adelaine one last loving glance, and turned around to face Barbossa.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly, stupid." As he said the last word, he kicked over a pirate and grabbed his sword, lunging at Barbossa, who blocked the attack.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters," Barbossa snarled. Jack glared right back and they continued sparring, before Barbossa threw down his sword and held his arms out to Jack, as if wanting a hug.

"You can't beat me Jack."

Jack hesitated, and then his eyes went to Adelaine, back to back with Will, fighting with the cursed pirates. His gaze became cynical as he returned to Barbossa, and slammed his sword into Barbossa's gut with such force it almost went right through him. Barbossa just sighed, then quickly pulled the sword out and stuck in into Jack's own gut.

Adelaine dropped her sword and screamed. Everyone stilled, no longer fighting. Adelaine's eyes filled up again and she let the tears come freely.

"Jack!" she screamed, ready to run to him but held back by Will.

Jack's eyes widened and he staggered back, holding the hilt sticking out of him. As he staggered backwards, his body rested in a patch of moonlight, revealing a grey skeleton, grinning from ear to ear. Adelaine gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Jack flipped a gold Aztec coin through his bony fingers, and laughed at Barbossa. "I couldn't resist, mate_._"

Everything seemed to burst back into action, Barbossa lunging back at Jack, who pulled the sword out of himself and began fighting again, Adelaine and Will who blocked the attacks just in time from the cursed crew.

Barbossa lunged at Jack. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

Jack quickly dodged the blow and smirked. "Or you could surrender."

Barbossa snarled and dealt Jack blow after blow.

Adelaine was cornered by a greasy pirate with a scraggly black beard, who laughed wickedly and raised his sword above his head. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!"

Suddenly he was impaled with a golden rod, and Adelaine turned to thank Will, but instead, Elizabeth was standing in front of her, snarling.

"Do you like pain?" she knocked the pirate over with another gold bar. "Try wearing a corset!"

Adelaine didn't think she'd ever be happier to see the blonde girl in her life, and she ran and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Elizabeth just grinned and rolled her eyes. "Anything for Will's sister." Adelaine let go of the woman and let Will in, who grinned happily.

The trio pushed a gold rod into three pirates, and as Will put a grenade into the middle one's chest, Elizabeth looked up to see Jack in skeleton form, fighting Barbossa.

"Whose side is Jack on?"

Adelaine ducked as skeletal body parts flew in every direction. "At the moment? I'm pretty sure he's a one man show."

She perked her head up when she heard her name being called, and saw Jack throw a gold medallion in her direction. Her eyes widened and she caught it in mid air. She immediately began running for the chest, and to her everything happened in slow motion. Barbossa pulled out a pistol, pointing it in her direction, and Jack pulled out his pistol with one shot and pointed it at Barbossa's chest. Adelaine reached the chest and snatched up the dagger, ready to cut her palm to gain the blood of a Turner needed to lift the curse, when there was a deafening crack and she felt searing pain roaring up through her back, hear Will screaming her name, and see Jack's face, horror stricken, as her head hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Ah yes, I feel my evil streak coming on. I am NOT updating until i get reviews. MUAHAHA! :D nothing personal, I love you all, but to say it, my brother thinks I suck terribly at writing and that all the responses i will get will be hate mail. **

**Ain't he just _charming?_**

**So, if you're on his team, don't review. **

**My team, I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE CLICK THE DANG BLUE BUTTON!**

**My rant is over...for now.**

**Ta-ta (:**


	15. I'll Kill You

**A/N: ...thank you to those four who reviewed...**

**this sure told me a bit about myself...and those who read my stories...so I guess not alot of you like it then? Okay. **

**I just think it's a bit wierd that I get 145 visits to my story (per chapter) and yet I only get 4 reviews. Hmmm...anyway, I'm still not totally sure that I'll be doing DMC and the rest...**

**Since I failed to upload last week, I'll upload double.**

* * *

_Chapter fourteen_

The silence was deafening. As if anything could be more ironic than that. Jack could only stare at Adelaine's limp body, collapsed over a rock, in a puddle of her own blood. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands, her face frozen in a scream. Will was paralyzed for a few moments, before running to her body and taking her hand. It was cold.

He pressed a hand to her once pink cheeks which were now white and bitter. Will closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying. He just got his baby sister back, and now she was lost again. _Permanently._

Adelaine was dead.

His baby sister was dead.

From a bullet.

Shot from a gun.

That gun belonging to Barbossa.

Will felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Elizabeth gazing down at him, her eyes filled with tears. Then his own eyes rested on Barbossa and his face hardened.

"You did this," he hissed. Barbossa laughed, an evil sound that ricocheted off the cavern walls and into the poor ears of whomever listening.

"She was in the way."

Will's jaw jutted out and he struggled to keep his eyes from dumping the load of tears they were carrying.

"You killed her. You killed my sister." His voice rose higher with every word, his gaze never faltering from Barbossa's, who just snickered.

"Why are you so sad, boy? She's just a girl."

"No she wasn't."

Barbossa's head snapped around along with Will and Elizabeth's, to see Jack pointing the barrel of his gun over Barbossa's heart, his eyes narrowed, his voice wavering. Barbossa laughed again, louder, and small rocks and pebbles fell from the ceiling and down around them.

"So you _do _have a soft spot for her, eh? I was right, weren't I, Jackie?" He grinned evilly, relishing Jack's face in reaction of his loathed nickname.

"Yes."

The response wiped the grin off his face, and gained full attention from Will and Elizabeth.

"Aye. Ye wereright. Although I wouldn't call it a _spot_. More likely a large vast, oh what is it, ocean?"

Another crack rang out through the cavern, and Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it!"

All attention was turned to Will, who was standing above the chest of Aztec gold. He was going to avenge Adelaine's death, no matter what the cost. As Jack and Barbossa were talking, his mind had wandered to the day of the fire, when he gave Adelaine the medal. The curse couldn't be lifted unless all medallions were returned. He had searched her pockets until he found it, crossed himself for hassling a dead body, and had now dropped the medallions into the chest, along with drops of his blood, waiting with utmost joy the death of his sister's murderer.

Barbossa ripped open his shirt to see crimson blood seeping through his clothes, and turned wide eyed to no place in particular. "I feel, cold."

His body came to a stop, and fell with a satisfying _thud _on a pile of rocks, just like Adelaine when she had fallen. Jack dropped his pistol and ran to her body, kneeling beside Will and Elizabeth. He gently slid both arms under her and lifted her up, cradling her gently in his arms.

"I know ye told me to stay away, Will," Jack began. "But I can't. I just can't."

Will nodded knowingly and patted his shoulder in what he hoped to be comforting, took Elizabeth's hand and walked towards the entrance, trusting that Jack will care for his sister's body. When they had gone, Jack closed his eyes, and a single drop of crystal clear liquid fell from his eye and onto Adelaine's cheek. All was silent and still for a moment, then the ceiling erupted into a bright light. Jack looked up, startled, and saw a beautiful woman, made entirely of light beams, as delicate as a flower, descend slowly until she knelt in front of him.

"The tear of a lover, meant for one departed."

Her voice was as smooth as silk, and as light as a bell. Jack eyed her warily, debating whether or not to trust this strange apparition.

"Who 're you?"

The strange woman laughed, the laugh as delicate as herself.

"I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

"Why're ye here?"

The goddess knelt down to be eye level with Jack.

"I have come to redeem the life of the one you love."

Jack stared blankly at her, eyebrows raised.

"And why would ye want to do that?"

The goddess smiled.

"When one's bond is strong with another, and a single, crystal tear is dropped onto the lifeless body of one's true love, if the feeling is mutual, then I may return the life that Hades has taken."

Jack's face fell, and he didn't even bother to ask who in the world Hades was.

"But, she doesn't love me. That was t' last she said."

The goddess smiled knowingly and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"She does."

Those two words were enough for Jack. His face abruptly lit up and he would have hugged the goddess, if not for Adelaine in his arms and the fear of something dreadful happening if he touched a god.

"Well, hurry up then! I got a crew waitin' for me ou'side!"

The goddess Aphrodite stood up and held her hands over Adelaine's limp body, and a deep humming sound filled the air around them. Soon that humming turned into chanting, speaking in a foreign language that Jack didn't bother about, he was going to get Adeline back.

"By the power invested in me by Zeus the almighty, I renounce Hades' call of death and call upon the spirit of Adelaine Turner to come forth and return to what once was hers!"

The goddess spread her arms to the side of her, and there was a blinding light, the walls surrounded by ghostly white shapes, closely resembling the goddess herself. One figure, dressed in a flowing, silver cape, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, stepped foreword and threw itself onto Adelaine's body, its ghostly figure melting into her skin, and then it all was gone.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**XoXo**


	16. She Came Back

**Told ya I'd post double. **

**Anyway, this chapters really short. Sorry. Only one more chapter then this story is over. I'm sad. I really like writing these.**

* * *

_Chapter fifteen _

Adelaine groaned and her eyes flickered open to see Jack's yearning face, his brown eyes wide and his forehead etched in worry. Oh how she loved seeing his face. Adelaine smiled and reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

"Hi Jack," she whispered. Jack could only stare at her, before his face blossomed into a huge grin and he clutched her to himself with such gusto Adelaine swore she couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Hi?" Jack exclaimed. "Ye've been dead for at least n'hour and all you've got to say to me is _'HI'_?"

He held her back and examined her face, still not quite believing that she was alive again. Then, before Adelaine could blink, he pulled her to him once more and their lips crashed together in a tough but sweet kiss. Jack had one hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her head, and Adelaine had both hands cupping his cheeks, as their mouths separated and crushed together once more. When they broke apart, Adelaine's face was flushed and she giggled softly. They went back for a few pecks, before Jack stood up and helped Adelaine up with him. She flung her arms around his middle and pulled him into a loving hug, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered. He grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around her also.

"I thought ye loathed me?"

Adelaine pulled back quickly and glared at him.

"If you ever bring that up again I swear on the pain of death I will have your insides."

Jack chuckled. "But you've already experienced the pain of death, luv."

Adelaine closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't push it."

A commotion by the cavern entry snapped them both from their thoughts, and they turned to see Will and Elizabeth staring, awe-struck at the scene before them. Adelaine smiled and held her arms out to Will.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see me?"

Will ran forward and scooped her up into his strong arms, twirling her around and laughing, and then set her gently on the ground. "You're alive."

Adelaine nodded and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Jack saved me." She turned to the smiling face of Jack, and they shared a knowing smile. "Didn't you, Jack?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against a stone pillar. "Aye, apparently so."

Will laughed again and pulled Adelaine into another squeeze.

Elizabeth hesitated and stepped forward, not wanting to break this joyous reunion. "We should head back to the _Dauntless._"

Will sighed and nodded solemnly. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Elizabeth looked as if she was about to tear up, but quickly turned away. Adelaine and Jack shared a glance, and Jack approached Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

Even though he said it so cheerily, Jack knew that he couldn't escape Norrington and the gallows this time, but it was worth a try.

All three faces fell once more, and Adelaine turned to take Jack's hand as they descended the small hill and into the dinghy. The once cheery atmosphere was replaced with a gloomy, grey one, tinged with sorrow and anxiety, as they all knew what would happen once they returned to Port Royal.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth muttered. He only sighed and put an arm around Adelaine, who buried her face in his shoulder.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**XoXo**


	17. The Final Stand

**A/N: Alright, the final chapter of Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold. You guys ready for this? I hope so.**

**If you guys like to read about nautical adventures and are at least 12 years old, I suggest getting the books in the Bloody Jack series. They are SO good. **

**Also, I recently found out that a bo'sun is a position in a crew, not the name of Barbossa's first mate : /  
Secondly, the pirate Koehler was named after the company that makes sinks, tubs and toilets :P Flattering.**

**I'm thinking a sequel? Any one? Got alot of ideas that are burning a hole in the back of my head. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy the very last chapter of Adelaine/Jack (:  
**

* * *

_Chapter sixteen_

The attitude of the small smithy was eerily somber and quiet, save for the occasional sobs of Adelaine. Today was the day that Captain Jack Sparrow was to be hung, and Adelaine refused to be there to see it. Norrington had granted her and her brother clearance, so she was lucky she wasn't going to be hung along with Jack.

Will rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Please Adelaine, come with me."

Adelaine brushed him off and turned her back to him.

"No! I'm not going to stand there idly while the love of my life _dies_! I refuse it!"

"Please—"

"No! What do you not get about that?"

"He'd want you to be there."

Silence.

"He'd want you to spend the last moments of his life with him. If you do it for anybody, do it for him."

Adelaine's shoulders shook as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It's my birthday, Will."

Will lovingly pulled her onto his lap and resumed rubbing her back. "I know."

Adelaine sighed and pulled away from his grasp.

"Alright. I'll do it for Jack."

Oo

Jack rocked back and forth on his heels, patiently waiting for the official to finish reading his list of crimes and get on with his death sentence.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have—"

"_Captain. Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected through gritted teeth. Adelaine would have knocked some sense into that official's thick skull.

Adelaine.

His eyes searched longingly over the large crowd that had gathered to watch him swing.

Despicable.

He saw Norrington, a fat old lady wearing an ugly brooch, a boy that was probably a eunuch, and a large red bird lying as if it was dead on something horribly tan, but no Adelaine.

"-for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling—"

Oo

"This is wrong."

Elizabeth's voice cut through Adelaine's grey thoughts.

"It's more than wrong. It's appalling."

She stood by Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Commodore Norrington, as the official yacked off the list of 'crimes' committed by Jack. Of course she stood a bit apart from them, off the raised platform that they so regally stood upon in all their glory.

The governor rolled his eyes. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

Adelaine closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay behind.

Oo

"-impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England—"

Jack chuckled gleefully in remembrance of the last statement. "Ah yes." He turned to the man next to him, who was not laughing.

And what's with the scary mask?

Oh. Wait.

You're the executioner.

That's why.

His eyes wandered just beyond the man's black plastic hood, and his brown eyed gaze locked with a hazel eyed one, and his heart gave a leap. He smiled, his gold fillings flashing in the noon day sun. It must have pained her greatly to come watch him swing. Her eyes were red and puffy and she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Jack wished he could run over and kiss her one more time. To kiss her tears away. If he could do that, he would die happy.

"-sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

This was it.

Jack looked longingly at Adelaine, hoping that she could read his goodbye in his eyes.

And he didn't even get to say 'happy birthday'.

Oo

Adelaine bit her lip until the sting was anesthetizing when they slid the lariat around Jack's neck. She would stay here until the end, for Jack's sake. She wouldn't break the gaze between them, this she swore silently. Unfortunately, she spoke too soon as Will approached them in his tan and red musketeer outfit, and Adelaine's attention was drawn to his hat. Despite the circumstances, she giggled, knowing exactly what Jack would think of it.

"Governor, Adelaine, Commodore, Elizabeth."

Adelaine smiled slightly at the way he gazed adoringly at Elizabeth.

"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Norrington's jaw dropped in a quite uncivilized manner, the governor gasped, Elizabeth returned the adoring look, and Adelaine smiled at her brother as if to say, 'good job bro'.

He swiftly turned and ran through the crowd as the drums started, and Adelaine watched, puzzled, at what he was going to do. The drums stopped, and she watched in horror as Jack fell, noose tight around his neck. He stopped in mid air, wiggling around like a fish out of water. Adelaine's jaw dropped when she saw Will cut him down and toss him a sword. She laughed and immediately took her leave from her dreadful position by the stone pillars. It was considerably harder to move around in a dress, and she wished longingly for her dear breeches.

Adelaine skillfully pulled a sword from a nearby soldier's side, and launched herself into the fray that Will and Jack had so cleverly gotten themselves into. She found herself back to back with Jack, and she smiled gleefully as she was in her element. Finally the trio found themselves cornered by the stone tower overlooking the bay. Norrington's heavy footsteps bounced off the stone pillars and barracks, and he abruptly stopped in front of Will.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two."

Adelaine stuck her tongue out from her spot beside Jack, and he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. The governor stomped to Norrington's side, face red with rage.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will and Adelaine said simultaneously. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one-" Will began.

"Three pairs!" Adelaine interrupted. Will rolled his eyes.

"Three pairs of boots, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Norrington snarled at Adelaine.

"You forget you're place, _woman_."

Adelaine glared spitefully and bit her tongue from making a snarky remark, but instead stated "Its right here. Between you and Jack."

Will took his sisters hand, proud of her stubbornness. "As is mine." Elizabeth practically flew down from her perch atop the platform, and took Will's other hand. "As is mine!"

Jack, not wanting to feel left out, took Adelaine's free hand and grinned playfully. The governor gasped and turned to yell at the soldiers. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" The soldiers reluctantly obeyed, and Norrington just gazed sadly at Elizabeth.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It is."

Jack stepped forward, that boyish grin still plastered on his face. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" he turned to face Norrington and said in a low voice, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." he turned to Elizabeth. "it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. You are just far too boring." Adelaine stifled a laugh and even the corner of Will's mouth twitched up a bit when Jack turned to him.

"Will, nice hat."

Adelaine's face was red from laughing, and she finally managed to wheeze and calm down when Jack approached her.

"Darling," Jack paused and reached a hand up to caress her face. "Happy birthday." Without saying anything further, he scooped Adelaine into his arms and once again crushed his lips to hers. Adelaine heard quite a few gasps, probably coming from the navy officials and Norrington and the governor, but she knew Will would be smiling.

They reluctantly pulled apart, and Jack lovingly kissed her forehead. "Won't ye come with me luv?"

Adelaine searched his face, tanned, weather-beaten, his beautiful brown eyes. Then her gaze wandered to Will's hopeful face, and she knew her answer.

"I have to stay here, Jack. Will needs me." She caressed his cheek, and twirled a dreadlock around one finger. Jack nodded, though his eyes seemed to have lost a shine, and he set her down carefully and hugged her tightly.

"Don't forget me, Jack," Adelaine whispered into his shoulder.

"How could I forget?"

He pulled away, and grudgingly turned his gaze from Adelaine to the throng of soldiers and miscellaneous people waiting for him to do something, probably illegal.

"Friends, you will always remember this as the day that—" he was unable to finish his sentence, for he had tripped over the edge of the battlement and was now plummeting into the same spot Elizabeth had, so very long ago. Adelaine rushed forward and leaned over the edge, just in time to see sprays of white water blast in every direction as Jack went under.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" a soldier exclaimed. Adelaine turned and glared at him.

"Oh shut up," was all she could bring herself to say. She turned back to the bay, and coming around the corner, in all its glory, was the _Black Pearl_. Adelaine smiled softly and blew a kiss in its direction.

"Someday, Jack. Someday."

* * *

**This is Spidey, signing out.**

**XoXoXoXo**


End file.
